¿PAPA?
by Ieshika
Summary: Quisieras saber los motivos por los cuáles nunca se ha mencionado al padre de Ash Ketchum? Una entretenida historia acerca del padre de Ash y de su vida en Tecno City.
1. Chapter 1 Pikachu desaparece

**I: PIKACHU DESAPARECE**

En la espesura del bosque, guiados por Bulbasaur quien cortaba a su paso las ramas que se anteponían al camino con sus hojas navaja, Ash Ketchum, Misty y Brock caminaban hacía su siguiente aventura, seguidos por un muy a gusto Pikachu que descansaba en el hombro de su entrenador y un tranquilo Togepi que sonreía por todo.

Hallando el final del camino, los tres chicos y los tres pokemon se encontraron frente a una ciudad tranquila que poseía una monotonía en un aspecto casi irreconocible.

-¡Por fin!- había exclamado la pelirroja, dando a entender su alegría desmesurada -¡Una ciudad donde poder descansar!-.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Bulbasaur, fuiste de gran ayuda amigo- había dicho Ash al pokemon y lo regresó a su respectiva pokebola; Pikachu se había bajado del hombro para tocar tierra.

-¿Qué estamos esperando, muchachos?- preguntó Brock, ansioso por poder llegar de una vez al centro Pokemon –¡Adelante!- exclamó y los dos chicos le asintieron, empezando a correr.

Al entrar a la metrópoli –llamada Cuidad Tecno- Pikachu se detuvo, percibiendo una presencia que se le hacía conocida, y se desvió en busca de ella... sin que su entrenador se diera cuenta.

-¡Devuélvanme a mi pokemon!- exclamaba una chica ante la mirada amenazante de dos ladrones... y un Meowth parlante (¿no se hacen conocidos?)

-¡Jamás, condenada chiquilla!"- exclamó la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules, quien sostenía en una burbuja de vidrio al susodicho pokemon.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- les preguntó la muchacha.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- respondió Meowth, cuando el tercer sujeto se adelantó.

-Será mejor que me deshaga de ti de una vez por todas- dijo el muchacho de cabello violeta y ojos verdes, y arrojó su pokebola con estilo –Weezing, ¡ve!-.

La mujer y el Meowth quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de su compañero y no comentaron nada al respecto; Weezing salía de su pokebola preparado a lanzar una pantalla de humo, cuando de la nada apareció Pikachu amenazante, listo a defender a la muchacha... aunque no le conociera. Los tres ladrones se sorprendieron.

-¡Es Pikachu!- exclamaron al coro.

-Eso quiere decir que los bobos... - comentó Jesse.

-...Se encuentran por los alrededores- añadió James cuando Pikachu lanzó su "impact trueno" sin que nadie se lo ordenara, chamuscando al equipo Rocket.

Jesse soltó la burbuja, quebrándose en mil pedazos, dejando en libertad al pokemon encerrado, y James y Meowth se asustaron al ver que posiblemente... la descarga sería doble, así que halando a su compañera por el brazo, se retiraron al instante.

-¡El equipo Rocket se está retirando otra vez!- exclamaron al unísono con un eco final... provocando en la muchacha un aire de extrañeza.

-Esos sujetos son muy raros- murmuró en la distancia, cuando notó que el Pikachu que la había salvado de esos ladrones, jugueteaba con su pequeño y especial... Pichu.

Pikachu había sentido la presencia de Pichu desde que entró a Ciudad Tecno y presentía que algo malo estaba pasando con el pokemon, así que guiado por su experiencia e instinto, le buscó por su olor para luego encontrarle y defenderle. Pero a pesar de ello, la joven no entendía el por qué un Pikachu jugueteaba con su Pichu como si fueran íntimos amigos si era la primera vez que se veían.

-¿De quién será ese pokemon?- se preguntó la muchacha acercándose a Pikachu, y tomándole con experiencia -Te agradezco el que hayas salvado a mi Pichu de ese par de ladrones Pikachu, no sé cómo pagarte este favor que nos has hecho-.

-Pika-chu- dijo el pokemon con una linda sonrisa en su peludo rostro; la muchacha también sonrió.

-¿Eres un pokemon salvaje?- le preguntó y Pikachu negó -¿Posees un entrenador?- volvió a preguntar y Pikachu aprobó, cuando Pichu se acercó a su entrenadora, posándose en su hombro izquierdo -¿Tú te encuentras bien, Pichu?- le preguntó y el pokemon asintió lentamente, aferrándose en un abrazo.

La muchacha se levantó, para seguir su camino hasta el laboratorio tecnológico al cual iba antes de que el equipo Rocket se interpusiera en su camino, llevando a los dos pokemon consigo.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrar a tu entrenador, Pikachu?- preguntó la joven y el pokemon empezó a olfatear, para luego aprobar -¿Te podría acompañar para poderlo conocer personalmente?- volvió a preguntar y Pikachu asintió sin dudarlo porque no desconfiaba de esa muchacha que poseía un pokemon que era "especial" para él.

-Es que quisiera agradecerle a él también por haber entrenado a un excelente pokemon; además, quisiera acompañarte hasta que lo encuentres- comentó cuando Pikachu señaló con su pequeña manita hacia la derecha y la muchacha miró hacia esa dirección -¿Está por allí?- preguntó y Pikachu se zafó de entre sus manos, cuando Pichu lo imitó para ir a su lado y la joven les siguió... olvidándose de que tenía que darle una información importante al tecnólogo del laboratorio que pensaba visitar.

-¡Pikachu!- exclamaban Ash y sus amigos al coro al haber notado que el pokemon eléctrico había desaparecido.

-Esto es muy extraño- había murmurado Brock-.

-Tienes razón- le apoyó Misty –Es la primera vez que Pikachu desaparece sin tener motivo alguno-.

-Tenemos que seguir buscándolo, muchachos: Pikachu no se pudo haber perdido así como así- decía Ash con preocupación.

-Lo que me parece extraño es que haya desaparecido si iba a nuestro lado, Pikachu no es un pokemon despistado en ningún caso- comentó Brock.

-Pikachu- murmuró el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y Misty trató de animarlo.

-No te des por vencido, Ash- le dijo tomándole la mano izquierda con sutileza –Pikachu va a aparecer, estoy segura; además, no creo que esté haciendo nada malo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le preguntó Brock.

-Tal vez Pikachu se separó de nuestro lado porque pudo haber percibido algún problema y se desvió para averiguarlo y resolverlo, como aquella vez que le salvó la vida al bebé Pikachu en el viaje de la Liga Pokemon, ¿lo recuerdas?- le preguntó y Ash pareció recobrarse un poco.

-Si... ahora lo entiendo- respondió Brock.

-Y tal vez en esa resolución del problema se halla perdido porque no conoce esta ciudad, ya que es la primera vez que la visita... ¡es sólo una suposición! ¡No estoy segura!-.

-Eso pudo haber sido- dijo Ash cuando pasó una persona a su lado y el entrenador le detuvo –Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto usted un Pikachu de casualidad?-.

-No, no he visto ninguno- respondió el hombre y siguió su camino, cuando a Ash se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó y arrojando una pokebola al aire, hizo que saliera de ella Noctowl –Noctowl, localiza a Pikachu y cuando lo hayas encontrado avísame lo más pronto posible- le ordenó al pokemon de aire y este obedeció al instante, alejándose del grupo.

-Sigamos buscándolo por nuestra parte- sugirió Brock y los chicos asintieron.

Pikachu, Pichu y la muchacha seguían tras la pista del entrenador del pokemon eléctrico, cuando a lo lejos el pokemon divisó a su compañero Noctowl que sobrevolaba la gran urbe. Pikachu le gritó a Noctowl y este acudiendo al llamado, se acercó a su amigo.

-¡Es un Noctowl!- exclamó la muchacha, mientras Pichu se posaba en su hombro; Pikachu pareció decirle algo a la joven y ella creyó entenderle.

-¿Dices que ese Noctowl te conoce?- preguntó extrañada y el pokemon asintió lentamente, pronunciándole otros sonidos –¿Y que te está buscando?- volvió a preguntar y Pikachu aprobó; Noctowl pareció acicalarse un momento.

-De algo me sirvió tener a Pichu como mi pokemon- decía la muchacha y se acercó lentamente al pokemon de aire -¿Tú perteneces al mismo entrenador que Pikachu?- le preguntó y Noctowl asintió –Eso quiere decir que lo andan buscando, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar y Noctowl se elevó en el aire.

-¿Nos llevaras con tu entrenador?- preguntó la muchacha y Noctowl se alejó, cuando los dos pokemon y la joven siguieron a la evolución de Hoot Hoot.

Ash, Misty y Brock seguían llamando a Pikachu, cuando Ash divisó en el aire a Noctowl y pareció llenarse de una alegría difícil de disimular. Pikachu distanció a lo lejos a su entrenador y corrió tras su encuentro, mientras la joven se acercaba con paso lento y con su Pichu en el hombro.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica porque su atención estaba cegada en Pikachu, al igual que Misty y Brock; pero Noctowl ululó para que se dieran cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha.

-Disculpa nuestro desaire- se excusaba Misty haciendo una leve reverencia, cuando Brock se sonrojó al verla (Típico cuando conoce a una chica bonita, ¿no?)

-Descuida, es normal que dirijan su atención a Pikachu por haberse extraviado- dijo la muchacha.

-Agradezco que haya encontrado a mi pokemon, señorita- decía Ash con Pikachu al hombro.

-¡Al contrario! Yo debería agradecerte a ti-.

-¿A mí?-.

-Mm Hm.- asintió la joven –Pikachu ayudo a mi Pichu hace un rato de unos ladrones muy raros que lo querían raptar-.

Al escuchar estas palabras, todos se sorprendieron y dirigieron la mirada hacia el pokemon de la joven que estaba en su hombro y que les veía con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Ese es un Pichu?- se extrañó Brock.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó Misty y Ash sacó el pokedex.

-_Pichu, el pokemon ardilla_- decía Dexter –_Pichu es la pre-evolución de Pikachu y suelen vivir en el interior de los bosques por su fuerte temperamento, ya que no gustan de los humanos._

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Ash –Debes sentirte orgullosa de poder tener un Pichu-.

-Así es- dijo la muchacha y Pichu agitó sus bracitos – Pichu fue mi primer pokemon y hemos vivido juntos lindas y gratas experiencias-.

-¿Y por qué no vivimos tu y yo esas gratas experiencias también?- le preguntó Brock en tono conquistador y sujetándole la mano; la joven quedó extrañada ante la pregunta, cuando Misty le dio un tirón de orejas a Brock y lo alejó de la chica.

-Yo voy a hacer que vivas una experiencia pero desagradable si sigues molestando de esa manera- se quejó Misty y Togepi chirrió; a Ash le surgió una gota en la cabeza mientras la joven sonreía.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Ash.

-Soy Jules- respondió la chica.

-Mucho gusto Jules, yo me llamo Misty- dijo la pelirroja.

-Y ni nombre es Brock- contestó el "chico casanova".

-Encantada de conocerles- dijo Jules haciendo una reverencia.

-Dime Jules, ¿tú eres entrenadora pokemon?- le preguntó Ash.

-Así es-.

-Y si lo eras, ¿por qué no te pudiste enfrentar a esos ladrones?- preguntó Misty.

-Porque mis pokebolas no las llevo conmigo ahora; además, ellos me atacaron por sorpresa.

-¿En dónde se encuentran?- preguntó Brock.

-En el laboratorio Pokemon de Ciudad Tecno-.

-Ya veo... - vaciló Brock cuando una voz conocida pronuncio el nombre completo de Ash, en tono amenazante.

Todos voltearon ante el llamado, y se dieron cuenta de que el dueño de la voz era Gary Oak; Jules quedó extrañada ante el nombre.

-¿Gary?- se extrañó Ash -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

-Lo mismo te preguntó a ti, Ash Ketchum- ironizó Gary -¿Qué? ¿Todavía no llegas al siguiente gimnasio?-.

-Para tu información, ya he ganado tres medallas Jotho- dijo Ash, abriéndose la semichaqueta donde colgaban las tres medallas.

Jules frunció el ceño y permaneció callada, meditando el apellido de Ash; cuando Gary alzó una ceja de ironía.

-Me alegro por ti Ash, pero en todo este tiempo, ¿has podido entrenar _en serio_ con tus pokemon, o sólo has estado retando a los líderes de los gimnasios para llegar rápido a la Liga?-.

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!- exclamó Ash y Gary se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo tu quieras, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré delante de ti... ¡siempre!- finalizó y se retiró riéndose con gran ahínco, encolerizando a Ash, mientras Misty y Brock le veían con el ceño fruncido, y Jules seguí inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Gary pasó por el lado de la muchacha y le miró con sumo interés, cosa de la cual Jules se percató y se le quedó mirando serena, cuando Gary se le acercó... para regalarle una pequeña flor que había arrancado de un arbusto cercano.

-Para usted, bella señorita- le dijo y Jules tomó la flor; Brock estaba que reventaba de los celos.

-Gracias- dijo la muchacha y Gary se retiró con paso firme, despidiéndose de los amigos de su enemigo y del mismo con una venia.

-Ese presumido de Gary Oak- decía Brock rabioso –Me las va a pagar-.

-A mí también me las va a pagar- dijo Ash y Misty suspiró hondo, surgiéndole una gota en la cabeza.

Jules se acercó al grupo, cuando Pichu se bajó de su hombro para jugar con Pikachu, quien aceptó encantado; Togepi les siguió.

-Disculpa Ash... - vaciló la muchacha y el susodicho la miró.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Tu apellido es Ketchum?-.

-Así es, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le indagó el joven y Jules esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hasta que por fin te conozco, Ash Ketchum-.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Jules?- le preguntó Brock.

-Lo digo porque el profesor que maneja el laboratorio tecnológico de ciudad Tecno... tiene el mismo apellido tuyo, Ash- respondió la joven y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no lo podía creer, al igual que Misty y Brock.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que... - dijo Misty escéptica y Jules le dio la razón.

-El profesor del laboratorio... ¡ES EL PADRE DE ASH!- exclamó Jules después de tanto deliberar y Brock y Misty quedaron perplejos ante lo que escuchaban, y Ash pareció desfallecer por un momento ante la relevación que había escuchado.


	2. Chapter 2 Recordando el pasado

**II: RECORDANDO EL PASADO...**

-¿Mi... mi... mi padre?- preguntó Ash sin todavía creerlo, y la joven le asintió lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al principio, cuando ese muchacho pronuncio tu apellido, me quedé pensativa, pero después de tanto deliberarlo... llegué a la conclusión de que tú y el profesor son parientes- comentó Jules, cuando Pichu quedó interesado en la flor que la joven tenía en sus manos.

Jules era una muchacha dos años mayor que Ash; tenía el cabello castaño medio ondulado, con dos moños a los lados que le corrían por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, tez clara, ojos castaño y vestía un pantalón camuflado con una blusa verde pasto sin mangas no tan ceñida con zapatos tenis color verde y medias del mismo color.

-Y... - dudó Misty en preguntar -¿Será que podremos visitarlo a su laboratorio?- Ash se asustó.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Jules –No creo que se niegue a recibir a su único hijo; además, yo iba precisamente para su laboratorio-.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!- sugirió Brock y los cuatro chicos empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a la habitante de Ciudad Tecno.

Los dos pokemon seguían a sus respectivos entrenadores, jugando entre ellos por todo el camino, cuando Togepi se desprendió de los brazos de su entrenadora para unírseles. Misty sonrió al ver la escena.

-Dime Jules, ¿Cómo está... papá?

-Él está ocupado como siempre Ash, pero se encuentra muy bien-.

-¿Cómo supiste que el profesor Ketchum tenía un hijo?- preguntó Brock.

-Bueno... yo soy una de sus más cercanas colaboradoras, y cierta vez me comentó que él tenía un hijo en Pueblo Paleta que se llamaba Ash-.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, Ash nunca nos comentó nada a Tracey, a Brock y a mí sobre su padre- _pensó Misty mirando al cielo.

-¿Y en qué lo ayudas, Jules?-.

-Lo ayudo a entrenar a algunos pokemon que no tienen un alto nivel y de vez en cuando a cuidarlos cuando él se encuentra ausente- respondía la joven mientras Ash estaba nervioso y a la vez perdido en su mente.

-¿Ash?- le preguntó Misty y el aludido la miró, volviendo en sí –Tal vez esta sea una pregunta personal pero... si quieres respondérmela no hay problema-.

-Dime-.

-¿Por qué nunca nos comentaste a los chicos y a mí sobre tu padre?-.

Jules y Brock se detuvieron, volteando para escuchar la respuesta del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta; Pichu, Pikachu y Togepi seguían jugando como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-Nunca me lo preguntaron- respondió ingenuamente y a todos les surgieron gotas en la cabeza –En realidad... ni yo mismo sabía sobre mi padre durante todo este tiempo y mamá nunca me comentó sobre él-.

-¿Tú puedes responder a esa pregunta, Jules?- le preguntó Brock "encantado" con la entrenadora y esta se retiró un poco del casanova.

-Claro que no Brock, esa pregunta sólo la puede responder el profesor Ketchum-.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a su laboratorio?- preguntó Misty.

-No, sólo dos cuadras-.

Y los cuatro muchachos siguieron caminando. Ash estaba bastante nervioso y sentía que cada paso que daba le era muy pesado y que el corazón le quería salir por la boca de las muchas palpitaciones que daba en el minuto. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no recordaba casi nada de las experiencias con su padre porque se fue de su lado cuando él era muy pequeño, pero si tenía claro que desde hace tiempo, el profesor Oak y su padre eran íntimos amigos.

En el laboratorio de Ciudad Tecno Jesse, James y Meowth ingresaban a uno de los tantos recintos del lugar por el área de ventilación. El pokemon normal los encabezaba y sostenía la reja que había sido abierta por él, cuando perdió el equilibrio causando un normal estrépito.

-SHHH- le indicaban Jesse y James con un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo siento- murmuró Meowth y James lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Esté lugar es perfecto para raptar extraños pokemon- comentó la mujer pelirroja con suspicacia.

-Y así el jefe estará contento con nosotros- añadió James.

-Y dejará de ensalzar a esos pesados de Cassidy y Butch-.

-Bien, bien, todo eso está bien pero... ¿por donde empezamos?- preguntó Meowth.

-Escucha con atención Meowth: en el patio posterior del laboratorio se encuentran algunos pokemon en libertad; los demás se encuentran en sus respectivas pokebolas en el cuarto 3 de la sección A... así que primero robaremos los de este recinto para luego robar los del patio-.

-¡Vaya Jesse!- exclamó el muchacho de cabello violeta -¿Cómo supiste todo eso?-.

-En la entrada del laboratorio hay un mapa del lugar... me extraña que no lo hayas visto-.

-No... en realidad no lo vi-.

-¿Utilizaremos el robo-meowth para robar los pokemon del recinto cerrado?- preguntó el felino parlante.

-Así es- le aclaró Jesse.

-¿De verdad había un mapa del sitio afuera del laboratorio?- preguntó James todavía sin creerlo y Jesse y Meto lo miraron irónicamente.

-¡Manos a la obra!- exclamó Jesse y Meowth asintió.

Jules había ingresado a uno de los tantos recintos del laboratorio, mientras sus acompañantes esperaban en el vestíbulo, asombrados por la actividad que había entre los profesores del lugar.

El profesor Ketchum se encontraba observando unas células en el microscopio, cuando escuchó que su mejor colaboradora le había llamado.

-¡Por fin llegas, muchacha!- exclamó el señor volteando para verla –Tus pokemon ya están recuperados y listos después del arduo entrenamiento que les diste ayer-.

-Disculpe la tardanza, profesor- se disculpó Jules –Pero es que pasó algo en el camino que me pareció conveniente que usted lo supiera-.

-¿Qué dices Jules? No logro comprender lo que dices-.

-Me refiero a que una persona que usted conoce le está esperando en el vestíbulo, profesor-.

-¿Una persona que conozco?- preguntó extrañado y la muchacha asintió.

-Lo conocí por un problema que tuve en el camino, y me pareció que él debía venir a visitarlo, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo-.

-¿De quién hablas, muchacha?-.

-De una persona que usted quiere muchísimo-.

Satoshi Ketchum quedó pensativo ante lo que escuchaba, todavía no logrando comprender las palabras de su colaboradora estrella.

-_Alguien a quien yo quiero mucho-_ pensó mientras la muchacha le veía serena –Jules, hazle pasar para saber de quien se trata-.

-De acuerdo profesor- obedeció la chica y salió del recinto para dirigirse al vestíbulo.

Misty se encontraba frente a un acuario que albergaba un pokemon que ella nunca había visto, entreteniendo a Togepi, el cual se llamaba Mantine*; mientras, Ash se encontraba pensativo y un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilízate, Ash- le sugería Brock –Todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro de ello-.

-No me imagino la actitud que tomaré cuando vea a papá... y tampoco me imagino la suya: hace 9 años que no nos vemos y no recuerdo casi nada de él-.

-Sólo déjate llevar por el momento, mostrando seguridad y tranquilidad, amigo- le comentó el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y Ash asintió, cuando Jules se les acercó.

-El profesor te espera en su oficina Ash-.

-¿Qué le comentaste?-.

-Qué una persona quería verlo ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace-.

-¿Le dijiste que era yo?- preguntó y Jules negó.

-Prefiero que él mismo se dé cuenta y que tú se lo digas- respondió la joven y Ash se levantó del asiento, cuando Misty se le acercó.

-No te deseo suerte en este momento Ash... - dijo la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste –porque "_la buena suerte siempre está con aquel que no la incluye en sus planes_"-.

-Gracias, Misty- le dijo Ash con una sonrisa y Brock le estiró la mano, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estiró la suya para estrecharla con la de su amigo.

-¿Vamos?- le murmuró Jules y Ash dejó atrás a sus amigos, trayéndose a Pikachu consigo, quien estaba a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento.

Ash caminaba con paso decidido pero firme, cuando vio un cartel que mostraba un pokemon color rosa, bastante al estilo de Clefairy, y quedó interesado sin perderle de vista.

-Es un Cleffa, Ash- le comentó Jules y el entrenador le miró extrañado.

-¿Un Cleffa?-.

-Sí, es la pre-evolución de Clefairy; de 500 de ellos, sólo hay 1 del montón-.

-Por lo que veo, este laboratorio estudia mucho a los pokemon pre-evolucionados-.

-En su mayoría, pero sólo se conocen 11 por el momento-.

-Ya veo... - dudó Ash cuando ambos chicos se detuvieron en el frente de la oficina del profesor Ketchum.

-Es aquí- indicó Jules y Ash tragó saliva, al igual que Pikachu; la joven movió el cerrojo de la puerta, para que ambos entraran a la oficina... esta vez iluminada por una gran lámpara de techo.

Ash observó que un hombre estaba sentado en el sillón del escritorio, revisando unos papeles, con su típica bata blanca de laboratorio, y trató de mantenerse sereno cuando el hombre alzó la vista para verles.

-Permiso profesor Ketchum- dijo Jules.

-¡Adelante, adelante!- indicó el profesor y Jules y Ash ingresaron, cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

El profesor quedó mirando detenidamente al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, sintiendo una nostalgia refugiada en el fondo de su ser.

-Profesor... esta es la persona de la que le comenté que quería verlo- introdujo Jules y Ash quedó sereno.

Satoshi Ketchum desempolvó sus recuerdos, y cómo un chispazo repentino, pareció reconocer al chico que estaba junto a su colaboradora.

-¿Ash?- preguntó asombrado y el chico asintió lentamente, impresionado por ver de nuevo a su padre.

-Si, soy yo... papá- balbuceó el muchacho y el profesor Ketchum se le acercó para verle de cerca.

-¡Vaya el destino!- exclamó el alto hombre de cabello negro corto -¡Has crecido muchísimo, muchacho!-.

-Será mejor que me retire- comentó Jules acercándose a la puerta –Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar... por cierto, ¿dónde están mis pokebolas profesor?-.

-En el recinto 2-A- le respondió y la muchacha aprobó, para luego dejar a padre e hijo solos en la oficina.

-¿Cómo has estado, Ash?-.

-Muy bien... papá- contestó el joven.

-Veo que eres un entrenador Pokemon-.

-¡Así es!- exclamó el muchacho y el profesor cogió entre sus manos a Pikachu, quien se sintió un poco incómodo, pero confiaba en la persona que le sostenía.

-¿Sabes? Has hecho un buen trabajo con este pokemon eléctrico; se ve que lo tienes en un nivel muy alto por el brillo de su pelaje y sus mejillas-.

-Pikachu fue mi primer pokemon y desde entonces hemos tenidos muchas batallas interesantes, tanto vencedoras como fallidas-.

-Pika-chu-.

-¿Has participado en Ligas?-.

-Sí: quedé entre los 16 mejores de la Liga Pokemon y gané el trofeo en la Liga Naranja; ahora estoy viajando para participar en la Liga Jotho-.

-Me alegro por ti hijo- dijo gustoso el profesor Ketchum y Ash bajó la cabeza, mientras Pikachu se acomodaba en los brazos del padre de su entrenador y mejor amigo -¿Qué sucede?-.

-Pensé... que... que este encuentro iba a ser hermético y sin fundamento, pero me equivoqué: eres una persona interesante, papá- dijo Ash levantando en rostro y el profesor le sonrió.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, hijo- comentó.

-Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?-.

-Ocupado como le concierne a un profesor pokemon de un laboratorio científico, pero tengo a Jules quien me ayuda cuando estoy ausente... por cierto, ella me comentó que te contactó porque tuvo un percance, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió?-.

-Es que unos ladrones le raptaron a su Pichu en el camino y Pikachu le ayudó, y después de ello, Jules ayudó a Pikachu a encontrarme ya que él se separó de mí y de mis amigos-.

-¿De ti y de tus amigos?- se extrañó el profesor -¿Acaso vienes acompañado?-.

-Si, vengo con un amigo y una amiga líderes de gimnasio-.

-¿Y te han acompañado durante todo tu viaje?-.

-Así es-.

-Es bueno estar acompañado cuando se está en un viaje como esos-.

-Tienes razón- le aprobó Ash mientras Pikachu escuchaba en silencio, encima de la cabeza del profesor –Veo que le agradas a Pikachu, papá-.

-Así parece ser- dijo mirándolo de reojo y el pokemon pareció darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza; el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonrió.

-Dime papá... ¿te has vuelto a casar?-.

-No... me he librado de ello, porque no sería capaz de formar un hogar con la profesión que tengo-.

-Bueno... en cierto sentido, entiendo porque te separaste con mamá- dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos, y el profesor se turbó ante el comentario de su único hijo.

-Si... tienes razón, no lo niego- le dio la razón al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta –Dime... ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre?-.

-Cómo siempre se encuentra: dedicada a su jardín y a ella misma-.

-¿Nadie le acompaña?- preguntó capciosamente el profesor Ketchum y Ash pasó desapercibido ante la pregunta de doble sentido que le planteaba su padre.

-Ella vive con Mr. Mime, quien le ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa-.

-Ya veo... - murmuró el profesor cuando ambos escucharon una explosión fuera de la oficina y del laboratorio y se precipitaron ante el estruendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Ash y el profesor miró el monitor ubicado en su oficina-.

-Hubo un ataque sorpresivo en el patio trasero del laboratorio- respondió y Ash pareció caer en cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué se encuentra en esa parte del lugar, papá?-.

-Pokemon que andan libres por fobia a sus pokebolas-.

-¡Vamos Pikachu!- exclamó Ash y el pokemon siguió a su entrenador, quien salió rápidamente de la oficina de su padre -¡Ahora volvemos, papá!- alcanzó a gritarle a lo lejos, y el profesor pareció preocuparse.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa explosión?- se preguntó y siguió a su hijo un rato después.

-No puede ser posible, ¿o sí, Pikachu?- le preguntó Ash a su pokemon, y Pikachu respondió enojado y serio a la vez -¿Crees que sean ellos?- le volvió a preguntar y encontraron, al parecer, la puerta que daba a la salida del laboratorio, y se toparon con una gran humareda espesa y grisácea que no cesaba.

-¡Misty! ¡Brock!- gritó en busca de sus compañeros, cuando lanzó su pokebola en ayuda de Noctowl.

El pokemon psíquico-volador salió imperante y utilizó su ataque aleteo para esparcir la espesa humareda y así hallar con mayor facilidad a sus amigos. Después de haber retirado un poco el humo, Ash se abrió paso y se encontró con sus amigos quienes observaban un gran robot que había capturado a los pokemon en una gran red.

-¡Misty!- exclamó Ash y la joven volteó ante el llamado.

-¡Ash! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!-.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?-.

-Estábamos observando esta parte del lugar cuando repentinamente unos explosivos cayeron encima de nosotros, cubriéndolo todo con una espesa humareda- explicó Brock mientras Jules veía con el ceño fruncido el gran robot estilo Meowth.

-El culpable fue ese robo-Meowth que apareció súbitamente, robándose a todos los pokemon que estaban libres en esta ala del patio trasero- añadió Jules.

Ash observó detenidamente el robot y todos observaron que una compuerta se abría, dejando relucir a unos ladrones que los chicos conocían a la perfección.

-_Prepárense para los problemas_- dijo uno de los ladrones, que era mujer y tenía el cabello largo arqueado de color rojo.

-_¡Y más vale que teman!_- le siguió su compañero hombre de cabello violeta.

-_Para proteger al mundo de la devastación_-.

-_Para reunir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación_-.

-_Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_-.

-_Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas_-.

-_¡Jesse!_-.

-_¡James!_-.

-_El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz_-.

-_¡Ríndanse ahora... o prepárense para luchar!_

-_Meowth, ¡Así es!_- finalizó el pokemon felino que los acompañaba, cuando Jules les observó con una cara de sorpresa irónica.

-¿Son cosas mías, o ellos dicen expresiones incoherentes?- preguntó mientras Pichu estaba posada encima de su cabeza con una gota en su cabecita.

-No son cosas tuyas- le explicó Misty.

-¡Ya déjense de habladurías!- gritó Meowth.

-¿Por qué no mejor se preparan para una batalla pokemon?- preguntó Jesse y lanzándose desde el mando principal del robot, tocó el suelo cayendo en buena posición y lanzó su pokebola, llamando a Arbok.

-Increíble- murmuró Jules -¿Cómo pudo caer sin que le pasara nada desde esa gran altura?- se preguntó y a Ash le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno... ellos están acostumbrados a caer desde grandes alturas- comentó el joven con sarcasmo.

-Arbok, picotazos venenosos- dijo Jesse y el pokemon venenoso se dispuso a atacar cuando Ash mandó a Pikachu a que produjera su impact trueno, pero James se adelantó y lanzando su pokebola, llamó a Weezing.

-Weezing, pantalla de humo ¡ahora!- exclamó y el pokemon lanzó su ataque, y Pikachu se detuvo en seco, perdiendo la concentración y los ataques de Arbok lo sorprendieron, atacándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Pikachu!- exclamó Ash preocupado cuando el entrenador mandó a Noctowl a que utilizara su ataque tornado para retirar por segunda vez el humo negro que hacía a todos toser.

Repentinamente, Arbok atrapó a Pikachu con su cola y rápidamente lo llevó a su entrenadora, quien lo encerró en la típica burbuja de vidrio con el bombillo en la parte superior.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- reía eufóricamente Jesse –No pensé que fuera tan fácil robar a Pikachu de esta manera; gracias James por la ayuda-.

-No hay de qué, Jesse- dijo James y Ash estaba encolerizado, cuando Jules le pidió a su Pichu que se bajara de su cabeza y el pokemon obedeció al instante.

-Pokebola, ¡ve!- exclamó la muchacha y lanzando el objeto redondo, salió de él un Mr. Mime... en un nivel muy alto.

Los tres integrantes del equipo Rocket se echaron a reír a carcajadas ante el pokemon que los iba a enfrentar.

-¡No nos hagas reír, niñita!- le gritó Meowth.

-¿Qué nos piensas hacer con un pokemon tan patético como ese?- le preguntó Jesse y Jules pareció tranquila ante el comentario.

-_Suave como el viento_- murmuraba la joven concentrándose en el ataque que le iba a mandar a hacer a su pokemon, quien permanecía a la expectativa –_pero tempestiva como el agua, radiante como el fuego y serena como la tierra_-.

Jesse, James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu quedaron a la expectativa de la actitud de Jules, no entendiendo lo que pretendía realizar.

-Mister Mime... Confusión- dijo la muchacha serenamente y el pokemon moviendo sus manos, paralizó al equipo Rocket junto al gran robot impotente que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer?- se preguntó Brock.

-¡Ash! Pídele a Noctowl que corte con su velocidad la red que sostiene a los pokemon del laboratorio- le exigió Jules al entrenador y este obedeció al instante.

Noctowl cortó rápidamente las redes de los pokemon, cuando Jules le ordenó a Mr. Mime que utilizara su poder psíquico para hacer levitar a todos sin que cayeran al suelo lastimándose, y el pokemon obedeció enseguida.

Ash. Misty y Brock quedaron perplejos ante el poder del pokemon psíquico de su amiga mientras Jesse y James observaban todo sin poder hacer nada.

-En estos momentos es cuando necesitamos la ayuda de Wobbufett y es cuando no se digna a aparecer- comentó Jesse cuando el aludido apareció con su gracia ingenua.

-¡Woobbufett!-.

-Al parecer esta vez te escuchó, Jesse- dijo James y esta sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Wobbufett... ataca a Mister Mime con tu confusión- le indicó y el pokemon se le quedó mirando sin obedecerle; a ambos jóvenes les surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-Era demasiado buena para ser cierto- murmuró Jesse bajando la cabeza.

-Noctowl, ayuda a Mr. Mime utilizando también tu confusión- le indicaba Ash a su pokemon cuando el equipo Rocket; Arbok Weezing y Wobbufett fueron levantados del suelo gracias a la confusión del pokemon volador. Meowth, al igual que sus compañeros, fue sacado del robo-Meowth volando fuera de él.

-Ahora Pichu... utiliza tu atack trueno, ¡ahora!- le indicó Jules a su pokemon y este obedeció, provocando un gran estallido a los ladrones de pokemon, mandándolos a volar muy lejos.

-¡El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!- gritaron al coro perdiéndose en el cielo.

La muchacha quedó perpleja ante semejante despedida de los ladrones, y se extrañó.

-¿No entiendo porque tenían que salir disparados de esa manera?- se preguntó -¿Siempre salen así cuando pierden?- le preguntó a sus amigos y todos le asintieron.

Después de un rato, muchos profesores quedaron examinando a los pokemon que fueron atrapados por las redes para saber si tenían alguna herida o algún problema, y otros se acercaron al gran robot, sacando de él las pokebolas que pertenecían al laboratorio y que el equipo Rocket había robado en un principio.

-¡Estuviste excelente, Jules!- le felicitaba Misty a la aludida quien sólo se limitó a sonreír, jugueteando con los bracitos de Togepi.

-No fue nada, Misty- se retractaba –Soy al igual que ustedes una entrenadora pokemon y como tal debo proteger a los pokemon de personas como el Equipo Rocket-.

-Tu Mr. Mime se encuentra en un alto nivel- comentó Brock –Lo pude notar porque pudo manejar dos ataques diferentes al tiempo-.

-En eso estas bien acertado, Brock-.

-Jules, ¿eres entrenadora de alguna clase de pokemon en especial?- le preguntó Ash y la aludida le observó con una sonrisa.

-Así es; soy una entrenadora de pokemon tipo fuego-.

-¿Pokemon tipo fuego?- preguntó Brock extrañado y Jules asintió.

-Y si así lo era, ¿por qué no utilizaste tus pokemon de fuego para atacar al equipo Rocket?-.

-Porque no me pareció conveniente ante pokemon venenosos como lo eran Arbok y Weezing, así que utilicé a Mr. Mime porque es un pokemon psíquico y que yo sepa, los pokemon de este tipo son fuertes contra los pokemon venenosos- respondió Jules cuando Pichu observaba a Pikachu preocupada.

El pokemon eléctrico se bajó de los brazos de su entrenadora, para acercarse a Pikachu y Ash ante semejante actitud, le permitió que se montara en su hombro para que estuviera cerca del pokemon.

-Al parecer, Pichu le tiene mucho cariño a Pikachu, ¿no lo creen así?- comentó Brock y Jules y Misty asintieron.

La muchacha observó a su pokemon detenidamente y notó que Pichu quería mucho al Pikachu del hijo del profesor Ketchum, y pensó que sería muy doloroso para su pokemon eléctrico el día que Ash y sus compañeros se fueran de Ciudad Tecno para seguir con su viaje.

-Si... tienes razón- le aprobó Misty cuando el profesor Ketchum se les acercó.

-¿Se encuentran bien muchachos?- les preguntó.

-Si papá, no hay problema- contestó Ash y Brock y Misty se sobresaltaron.

-¿Usted es el padre de Ash?- preguntó Misty y el profesor asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así es, señorita-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Ketchum- se presentó el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada- Mi nombre es Brock-.

-Y el mío es Misty, profesor-.

-Es un placer conocerlos, muchachos- contestó –Es usted una chica muy bella, señorita Misty- le halagó a la líder del gimnasio del Ciudad Celeste y la aludida se avergonzó.

-Gracias por el cumplido, profesor- contestó Misty y Jules sonrió.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Pikachu, Ash?- le preguntó el profesor a su hijo, al ver las heridas del pokemon eléctrico.

-Arbok le atacó con sus picotazos venenosos-.

-¡Eso es grave!- exclamó -¿No sabías que algunos picotazos pueden ser mortales aunque sean ataques sólo para herir a sus enemigos?-.

-No, no lo sabía-.

-¡Vayamos al centro Pokemon del laboratorio para que lo atienda la enfermera Joy!- sugirió y todos corrieron dentro del laboratorio para atender de urgencia a Pikachu.

-¡¿Había una enfermera Joy dentro del laboratorio y no me lo habían dicho?!- preguntó indignado Brock y Misty le miró irónicamente.

-En la ciudad hay dos enfermeras Joy: una que atiende en el laboratorio y la otra que atiende en el Centro Pokemon; ambas son hermanas y a la vez son parientes lejanas de la Joy que atiende en las islas menores de las islas Naranjas- explicó Jules.

-¿La Joy que anda en un kayak con un traje azul de listas amarillas, y que es de tez morena?- preguntó Misty despejando sus dudas.

-La misma, Misty- finalizó Jules y siguieron corriendo tras el profesor y su hijo en un caso de emergencia.

* Pokemon silver, gold and crystal # 226


	3. Chapter 3 Grandes sorpresas

**III: GRANDES SORPRESAS**

Ash, Misty y Brock esperaban fuera de la sala de emergencias alguna respuesta por parte de la enfermera Joy sobre la condición actual de Pikachu; Pichu se encontraba en frente de la puerta del E.M mientras Jules veía a su pokemon algo preocupada.

El teléfono sonó y la joven muchacha se acercó para atenderlo; los chicos la miraron acercarse al aparato.

-Hola, habla Jules- dijo la joven cuando se encendió la pantalla del teléfono.

-¡Hola Jules!- exclamó la otra persona en la pantalla, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Shibusa, ¡qué alegría verte!- exclamó Jules y los chicos al escuchar el nombre se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Shibusa?- se preguntaron algo pensativos.

-Lo mismo digo amiga, ¿cómo has estado?-.

-Bien... el laboratorio sufrió un ataque por parte de unos ladrones pero todo está controlado, no llegó a mayores-.

-Menos mal, por cierto ¿qué clase de ladrones eran?-.

-Se decían llamar "El Equipo Rocket"-.

-¿Equipo Rocket?-.

-Sí, ¿acaso los conoces?-.

-Una vez atacaron por sorpresa en el Dojo pero gracias a unos amigos fueron vencidos con gran facilidad-.

Los tres chicos se acercaron para saber con quien hablaba Jules, cuando Shibusa reconoció a sus amigos detrás de la persona con quien hablaba.

-Y esos amigos... están detrás de ti-.

-¿Detrás de mí?- preguntó extrañada Jules y volteó, cuando los muchachos se alegraron al ver de nuevo a su amiga del Dojo Pokemon.

-¡Shibusa! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!- exclamó Ash y la aludida sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes Ash, Misty, Brock-.

-¿Acaso la conocen, muchachos?- preguntó Jules sorprendida.

-Así es- respondió Misty.

-La conocimos cuando su abuelo nos condujo al Dojo Pokemon y Ash entrenó con ella para mejorar los ataques de Hitmontop- añadió Brock.

-Ya veo- murmuró Jules.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuelo, Shibusa?- le preguntó Ash.

-Él se encuentra bien Ash, gracias-.

De repente, Joy y el profesor Ketchum salieron de la sala de emergencias, y los tres chicos se dieron cuenta.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Shibusa- le dijo Brock.

-Lo mismo digo, muchachos-.

-Hasta luego- le dijo Misty y se retiraron para acercarse al padre de Ash y saber de la condición de Pikachu.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Jules -¡Sí que me has dejado sorprendida!-.

-Lo mismo digo Jules, no creí que tú también los conocieras-.

-El mundo es demasiado pequeño, ¿no lo crees?-.

-Si, tienes mucha razón-.

-¿Es cierto eso que Ash te ayudó a entrenar para que Hitmontop mejorara sus técnicas?-.

-Así es; mi abuelo me dio a entender que mi forma de batalla era como una especie de exhibición, así que él vio que Ash tenía una forma de pelear que me serviría para mejorar ese defecto-.

-Ya veo, y... ¿qué tipo de pokemon utilizó para ayudarte a entrenar con Hitmontop?-.

-Un Bulbasaur-.

-Eso si que es raro, ¿cómo un tipo hierba va a ayudar en algo a un tipo peleador?-.

-Yo también dije lo mismo, pero su Bulbasaur tenía cualidades de un tipo peleador por su alto nivel-.

-¿Así que Ash es un entrenador pokemon experimentado, eh?-.

-Así parecer ser- contestó Shibusa y Jules volteó para ver al susodicho quien estaba aliviado por la noticia que le había dado su padre y Joy sobre la condición de Pikachu, mientras Brock estaba atontado con la sola presencia de la enfermera pokemon; Jules sonrió y Shibusa pareció recordar algo...

-Jules... ¿has sabido algo de Snatchip?- preguntó serena y Jules al escuchar el nombre propio, se volteó negando lentamente.

-Desde que se fue, jamás he vuelto a saber de él-.

-¿Lo has extrañado desde entonces?-.

-Más de lo que te imaginas-.

-¿Crees que haya cumplido su promesa?-.

-No lo sé... es muy probable-.

-Y si así fuera... ¿qué harías?-.

-Cumpliría la mía-.

-Eres muy decidida, Jules-.

-Desde siempre... a propósito ¿has conocido a alguien en especial?-.

-¿Tú que crees?-.

-Creo que sí... ¿o me equivoco?-.

-No, estas acertada... - se detuvo para voltear ante el llamado de su abuelo –Jules, me tengo que ir, nos hablamos pronto-.

-De acuerdo, gracias por tu llamada- finalizó la joven y la pantalla del teléfono se apagó al instante, cuando Jules colgó el auricular.

La joven se levantó para dirigirse hacia sus amigos que se encontraban un poco más aliviados que antes.

-¿Qué les dijo la enfermera Joy?-.

-Qué Pikachu está fuera de peligro, pero que necesita reposo porque sólo uno de los tantos dardos venenosos de Arbok poseía el veneno mortal- le respondió Ash.

-Ya veo... ¿dónde está Pichu?-.

-Entró para ver a Pikachu- contestó Misty y Jules suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Pichu desde que conoció a Pikachu le ha tenido un gran cariño, y hasta se podría deducir que está enamorada de él- comentó Brock.

-¿Tú lo crees?- le preguntó Ash y Brock aprobó mientras Jules permanecía callada.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Shibusa, Jules?- le preguntó Misty cuando Togepi pareció estirar los bracitos a la aludida, en señal de afecto.

-Ella estudió conmigo un año en el Teck Pokemon-.

-¿Ustedes dos estudiaron en el Tecnológico Pokemon?- preguntó Brock sorprendido y Jules asintió.

-Así es, pero tan sólo fue un año porque no soportamos el método de enseñanza de la escuela; además, ambas diferíamos con algunas reglas de las batallas que allí se realizaban-.

-Sí que vamos de sorpresa en sorpresa- comentó Ash cuando observó el teléfono más allá del vestíbulo –Disculpa, ¿puedo utilizar el teléfono para hacer una llamada?-.

-Adelante, no hay problema- contestó Jules y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se dirigió al aparato de color verde para saber del profesor Oak.

Togepi seguía moviendo los bracitos hacia Jules, y la muchacha observó al pokemon entretenida.

-¡Que lindo es tu Togepi, Misty!- exclamó la muchacha y la aludida observó a su pokemon en brazos.

-Gracias-.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?-.

-Si claro- respondió y Jules cogió a Togepi con sutileza.

-¿Sabías que Togepi es un pokemon pre-histórico?- le preguntó y Misty se acordó de cómo Ash halló el huevo de Togepi después de aquella excavación donde se encontraron al Aerodactyl y donde Charmander evolucionó en Charizard.

-No... no lo sabía- mintió.

-Y ¿sabías que es difícil encontrar restos arqueológicos de él?-.

-No, tampoco-.

-Me extraña que el profesor Ketchum no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Togepi, porque de otro modo ahora tu pokemon fuera la base principal de sus estudios-.

-Me agrada saber que Togepi es muy codiciado en las investigaciones pokemon-.

-Y... - entró Brock en la conversación después de estar entretenido con unos carteles del vestíbulo – ¿es cierto el rumor de que Togepi posee evolución?-.

A Misty pareció helársele la sangre ante semejante comentario, y esbozó una sonrisa de dicha; Jules le dio la razón al chico de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados.

-No son rumores, es la verdad- contestó Jules.

-¿Y cómo es físicamente?- le preguntó Brock cuando Misty cogió a Togepi para mirarlo con una alegría rebosante.

-Es como una especie de dragón; es pequeño, de color blanco y con manchas de colores en su vientre-.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Misty, reintegrándose en la conversación.

-Togetic-.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Togepi?- le preguntó Misty a su pokemon -¡Tienes evolución! ¡La tienes!- exclamaba la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y el pokemon se alegro chirriando su nombre, cuando la joven pelirroja dio vueltas de alegría, ante la sonrisa de sus dos amigos que la observaban.

Mientras, Ash logró comunicarse con el laboratorio del profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, después de una larga espera ya que el teléfono se encontraba ocupado.

-Buenas tardes, profesor-.

-¡Ash! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte muchacho!- exclamó el abuelo de Gary, quien se encontraba comiendo tallarines en un clásico plato con adornos chinos y palillos en las manos.

-Lo mismo digo profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra mamá?-.

-Últimamente no la he visto, pero me imagino que se debe encontrar muy bien, por cierto ¿de dónde me llamas?-.

-Del laboratorio tecnológico de Ciudad Tecno-.

-¿Ciudad Tecno?- preguntó extrañado el profesor Oak, buscando entre sus recuerdos -¿Qué no es ese el laboratorio donde investigan a los pokemon pre-evolucionados?-.

-Así es-.

-Con toda la fama que tiene ese laboratorio, yo no conozco a su fundador-.

-No lo creo, profesor Oak; ¿sabe? Yo pienso que usted sí lo conoce-.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso, Ash?-.

-Lo digo porque ese profesor... ¡es mi padre!-.

-¡¿Tu padre?!- preguntó asombrado el conocido científico pokemon ante lo escuchado -¿En realidad, el fundador de ese laboratorio es tu padre?-.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando una amiga que hicimos los chicos y yo nos lo comentó-.

-Es increíble- comentó –Y dime Ash, ¿cómo reaccionaste al verlo de nuevo?-.

-En un principio estaba asustado porque temí que no me reconociera, pero después de verle y hablar con él, me di cuenta de que es una persona muy inteligente, buena e interesante-.

-Siempre lo ha sido, muchacho-.

-Entonces me da la razón de que le conocía, ¿eh profesor?-.

-¿Cómo no voy a conocerlo, Ash? Fuimos colegas en estudios sobre diversos pokemon; además, éramos amigos de la infancia y de estudio-.

-Eso me sorprende, profesor Oak- comentó Ash cuando de repente en la pantalla apareció Muk echándosele encima al profesor, quien le apartaba incómodo; su entrenador sonrió ante la escena.

-¡Vamos Muk, compórtate! En vez de estar molestando, deberías saludar a tu entrenador- le sugirió el hombre científico y el pokemon venenoso miró a Ash, saludándolo efusivamente.

-Hola Muk, ¿cómo has estado amigo?-.

-Muk-muk-.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra Tracey?-.

-Si, enseguida te lo paso- finalizó el profesor y Muk se despidió de Ash de igual manera, cuando el observador pokemon se acercó a la pantalla.

-¡Hola Ash!-.

-¡Hola Tracey! ¿Cómo has estado amigo?-.

-Ocupado ayudándole al profesor a clasificar unas pokebolas-.

-Dime, ¿no han sabido noticia alguna de la pokebola G.S?-.

-No, nada aún- respondió Tracey -¿Y los muchachos, dónde se encuentran?-.

-Están conversando con una amiga que hicimos en Ciudad Tecno-.

-Eh... ¿Ciudad Tecno?- se extrañó Tracey y Ash asintió; el observador pokemon pareció turbarse ante el nombre de la ciudad.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Ash, notando la leve palidez de su amigo.

-No, no es nada- contestó el joven –Salúdalos de mi parte, por favor-.

-De acuerdo- aprobó Ash cuando apareció el profesor Oak en la pantalla.

-Ash, ¿tu padre se encuentra disponible esta noche?-.

-No lo sé, profesor ¿por qué lo pregunta?-.

-Es que quisiera saludarlo y hablar con él durante largo tiempo de los buenos tiempos-.

-Ah... ya entiendo; en realidad no lo sé, pero si quiere le puedo decir que le llame apenas esté disponible, ¿qué le parece?-.

-Esta bien Ash, como tú quieras- respondió el profesor mientras Tracey escuchaba el diálogo algo asombrado –Me despido de ti, muchacho; buena suerte en tu viaje-.

-Gracias profesor, hasta luego- se despidió Ash y el profesor se retiró, cuando Tracey miró a su amigo asombrado.

-¿Cómo es eso de que estás con tu padre, Ash?-.

-¡Es cierto! No te lo había comentado: la amiga que hicimos en la ciudad me contó que aquí vivía mi padre y gracias a ella pude volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo-.

-Ya veo, me imagino que debe ser al igual que el profesor Oak un científico pokemon-.

-Así es, no te equivocas-.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy afortunado Ash- comentó el observador pokemon, y Ash esbozó una sonrisa de dicha.

Brock había seguido observando los carteles que se encontraban en el vestíbulo y Misty trataba de dormir con cantos de cuna a un cansado Togepi en la sala del mismo recinto; el reloj daban las ocho de la noche y Jules estaba algo interesada en la conversación que estaba entablando el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

La joven, aunque no escuchaba la conversación del hijo de su tutor pokemon, pareció entenderle el término "pokebola G.S" y quedó pensativa, pareciendo reconocer a qué objeto se refería Ash.

-¿Pokebola G.S?- pensó dubitativamente, cuando notó que Ash colgó el teléfono y se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo se encuentran todos en Pueblo Paleta, Ash?- le preguntó Misty.

-Muy bien, según el profesor-.

-¿Y cómo le está yendo a Tracey con su trabajo de ayudante?- preguntó Brock y Jules pareció inquietarse ante el nombre que había pronunciado el amigo de Ash.

-Él comenta que su labor es ajetreada, pero que se ha ido acostumbrando-.

-Disculpe... - intervino Jules, no aguantando su curiosidad -¿Quién es Tracey?-.

-Es un amigo que conocimos Ash y yo en las Islas Naranja- respondió Misty.

-¿Y dices tú Ash que le está ayudando al profesor Oak en el laboratorio de tu pueblo?-.

-Así es- contestó el aludido.

-¿Qué trabajo tiene para ser el ayudante de un profesor tan conocido y famoso como lo es el profesor Oak?- se preguntó extrañada Jules.

-Él es observador pokemon, Jules- respondió Brock y a Jules pareció bajársele la presión, ante lo que escuchaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Jules?- le preguntó Misty notando su cambio drástico de ademán, y la aludida negó al instante, tratando de disimular su turbación.

-No, no es nada- respondió esbozando una sonrisa, cuando Ash notó que esa misma respuesta la había dicho Tracey cuando escuchó el nombre de la Ciudad donde se encontraban... con el mismo gesto.

-Debe ser interesante ser el ayudante de científicos pokemon famosos, ¿no lo crees Misty?- comentó Ash para cambiar de tema y la aludida asintió.

-Pues en cierto sentido es tedioso, pero uno se acostumbra con el tiempo; además, aprendes mucho sobre la vida de los pokemon- añadió Jules cuando Brock se acordó de algo ante el comentario... y se alejó frustrado, agachándose en el piso y haciendo vueltas con el dedo índice derecho.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, recordando lo que eso significaba, a excepción de Jules.

-¿Qué le sucedió que cambió tan repentinamente de actitud?- preguntó.

-Es que siempre se pone así cuando escucha el nombre de la profesora Eve- le respondió Misty y Brock quedó más apesadumbrado.

-¡Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te decepcionaste si ni siquiera hablamos de ella en un principio!- le gritó la pelirroja y a Ash le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-¿La profesora Eve?- se preguntó Jules y Brock ya no podía con la frustración; la joven se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre de la profesora de las Islas Naranja y se preocupó –Lo lamento-.

Misty levantó a su amigo por las orejas, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, cuando en el reloj dieron las nueve de la noche y las puertas del laboratorio empezaron a cerrarse automáticamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ash.

-Es hora de descansar para el laboratorio- le contestó Jules –La jornada es de 15 horas empezando a las 6 de la mañana-.

-¿Y tú duermes aquí?- le preguntó Misty dudosa.

-De ves en cuando-.

-¿Así que tienes familia?- preguntó Brock llegando a una conclusión, reaccionando después de una pesadumbre caprichosa; la joven asintió.

-Pero mis padres están de viaje, y no me gusta quedarme sola en casa, así que cuando ellos están fuera duermo en el laboratorio-.

-Ya veo- murmuró Misty cuando notaron que eran los únicos que quedaban en el vestíbulo.

-Es mejor descansar- sugirió Jules –mañana será otro día- finalizó y todos le asintieron, para luego seguirla hasta sus respectivas habitaciones que el padre de Ash les había reservado después del percance con el Equipo Rocket.

Satoshi Ketchum se disponía a dormir, cuando escuchó que la puerta de su dormitorio sonaba.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó y Ash entró para buscarle -¡Ah! Eres tú Ash, ¿qué sucede?-.

-¿Quería saber si puedo dormir esta noche con Pikachu, papá?-.

-Si, no hay problema hijo; además, es bueno que Pikachu sienta que tiene el apoyo de su entrenador a su lado cuando se encuentra en ese estado-.

-Gracias papá-.

-No me lo agradezcas, Ash-.

-Papá, hace rato llamé al profesor Oak para saludarlo y le comente de ti; me preguntó que si tenías tiempo para que ambos pudieran hablar y como yo no sabía, le dije que tú le llamarías para que ambos charlaran más amenamente, ¿hice bien?-.

-Si, no te preocupes; mañana lo llamaré para hablar sobre los viejos tiempos... -.

-¿Tienes el número telefónico del laboratorio?-.

-Si, está apuntado en mi agenda; mañana mismo me disculparé con él por no haberle llamado antes y para actualizarlo de mis últimas investigaciones-.

-¿Es cierto que ustedes dos fueron grandes amigos de la infancia?-.

-Así es-.

-¿Tanto así y nunca te dignaste a llamarlo?- le preguntó Ash en tono de reproche y el profesor se preocupó.

-¡Vamos Ash! Un científico nunca tiene tiempo, y es cierto, debí llamarlo, pero mañana lo haré, tengo tiempo disponible-.

En ese momento, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta rió ante la actitud preocupada de su padre, y se sintió feliz... porque su relación con él había empezado con el pie derecho e iba por buen camino.

-¡Es raro ver a un padre dándole explicaciones de sus actos a un hijo!- exclamó y el joven se acercó a la puerta; el profesor sonrió gustoso en forma irónica –Buenas noches papá, que descanses-.

-Buenas noches, Ash- dijo el profesor y el joven entrenador cerró la puerta, dejando a su padre para que descansara.

Ash se dirigía a la habitación de Pikachu para hacerle compañía, sin darse cuenta que al pasar por el vestíbulo casi oscuro, Jules estaba sentada en frente de un teléfono, en pos a llamar al lugar donde había llamado su amigo entrenador del Pikachu... para despejar sus dudas.

La muchacha estaba dispuesta a marcar el número telefónico que había quedado registrado en el aparato y puso su dedo en el primero número del teléfono del laboratorio, pero frenó su movimiento, reflexionando un poco lo que pretendía hacer...

-¿Y si no es la misma persona?- murmuró para sí misma, para al instante negar agitadamente –No, no lo creo; la descripción de los chicos concuerda mucho con la que tengo de... - se detuvo para sonrojarse, cuando marcó el teléfono del laboratorio del Pueblo Paleta, decidida aunque temerosa –Además, las coincidencias no existen, debe ser él- finalizó sus murmuraciones cuando escuchó que el teléfono marcado timbraba en la otra línea.

El ayudante del profesor Oak al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, se acercó para levantarlo, sin activar la pantalla; aunque estaba extrañado por la llamada a esa hora de la noche.

-Buenas noches- dijo el muchacho y la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono se aturdió al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor -¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó el muchacho, algo extrañado.

Jules al escuchar la voz del amigo de Ash, se alegró y preocupó al mismo tiempo... pero no tuvo el valor para responderle en un principio, pero se llenó de coraje respirando hondamente.

-¿Eres tú... Tracey?- preguntó finalmente y el aludido no reconoció la voz de quien le hablaba.

-Si, el mismo ¿quién habla?- preguntó el joven y a Jules le surgieron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Soy yo Tracey... Jules- respondió la chica y el aludido se ruborizó al instante, para activar la pantalla del teléfono.

Ambos chicos se vieron con el rostro sonrojado, por el largo tiempo que tenían de no verse, y no articularon palabra alguna durante un corto período de tiempo, el cual la joven cortó.

-Has crecido mucho, Tracey- comentó y el joven hizo desaparecer su sonrojo de su rostro, para verse serio.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Jules- dijo el joven –Dime... ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?-.

-Ash te llamó y después de colgar sus amigos y él hablaron de ti, yo les pregunté quien eras, cuando me dieron las mismas características del Tracey que se fue de Ciudad Tecno... hace tiempo atrás para convertirse en un gran observador pokemon-.

-¿Así que conociste a Ash?-.

-Si, su Pikachu me ayudó a salir de un percance y gracias a mí pudo volver a ver a su padre-.

-Eso me lo comentó cuando habló conmigo-.

-Así que... - dudó Jules en formularle la pregunta a su interlocutor -¿Ya conociste al Profesor Oak?-.

-Si... ahora soy su ayudante-.

-Me alegro por ti Tracey... - dijo Jules y el joven pareció recordar algo.

-La promesa- murmuró.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡La promesa! ¡Cumplí mi promesa!-.

-¿Todavía la recuerdas?-.

-¿Cómo la voy a olvidar? A pesar de haber sido mi gran sueño desde que me convertí en observador pokemon, es también la base de... -.

-...tu amor hacía mi- le completó Jules y Tracey le observó con cariño.

-Ahora que la he cumplido, ¿cumplirás la tuya?-.

-¿La mía?-.

-Sí, la tuya-.

-Bueno... aunque estemos lejos, ¿crees que la cumplirías?-.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti-.

-¡Claro que la cumpliría! Tu sabes que tú eres... - vaciló en seguir y Tracey le sonrió, tocando la pantalla en señal de estimación.

-Claro que lo sé Jules; yo cumpliré con mi parte aunque estemos lejos-.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Tracey- dijo la joven acercando su mano a la pantalla, en forma de unión con la de su pareja, y el muchacho sonrió ante el gesto.

-Yo también... cielo-.

-¿Cómo están Marril y Venonat?-.

-En excelentes condiciones, ¿sabes? Ahora tengo un Scyter-.

-¿Un Scyter?-.

-Así es... posee avanzada edad, pero tiene un buen nivel de pelea, aunque se agota muy rápido-.

-Y... ¿sigues dibujando?-.

-Ahora más que nunca- respondió y el joven bajó la cabeza, para luego alzarla –Todavía conservo el bosquejo que te hice aquella vez estando desapercibida-.

-¿Todavía? Pensé que se te había perdido-.

-¿Cómo lo voy a perder, si es lo único tuyo que me acompaña en mi viaje?-.

Jules sonrió.

-Tracey... le escuché comentar a Ash cuando hablaba contigo algo sobre la pokebola G.S, ¿qué es?-.

-Es una pokebola de color amarillo que le dio la profesora Eve al profesor Oak para que la investigara, pero como el profesor no pudo averiguar nada sobre ella, la remitió al profesor Kurt ya que él tiene más experiencia en el campo de las pokebolas-.

-El profesor Kurt es el que hace las pokebolas Apricot, ¿lo sabías?-.

-No, jamás las he escuchado ¿qué son?-.

-Son como unas especies de pokebolas hechas de un fruto que nace de un Apricot; son seis en total y sirven para diferentes clases de pokemon... he visto que Misty y Ash poseen una pokebola de tracción y Brock tiene una pokebola pesada-.

-¿Tú posees alguna?-.

-Una niveladora para Flareom-.

Tracey escuchó pasos que entraban en el laboratorio donde se encontraba y se preocupó porque había tardado mucho tiempo hablando... con la que ahora era su novia.

-Jules, me tengo que ir pero cuando tenga tiempo te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Esta bien... ¿aparece registrado el número telefónico?-.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

-Entonces que descanses Tracey; fue muy agradable volver a hablar contigo-.

-Lo mismo digo Jules, de algo sirvió que me llamaras-.

-¡Kimi o ai shitero!- le dijo Jules y el joven sonrió mirándole con ternura.

-¡Kimi o ai shitero!- le murmuró y la joven colgó el teléfono, suspirando hondo por haber tenido la valentía de llamarle y saber de él, dejando las promesas claras y cumplidas.

Tracey miró el auricular después de ver la pantalla apagarse, cuando el joven colgó para luego levantarse y seguir con su trabajo, llevando en la memoria el recuerdo de la persona que amaba con toda su alma.

Jules caminó descalza por el vestíbulo, recordando que mañana le esperaba un día ajetreado... cuando se percató de algo.

-¿El profesor Oak es pariente de Gary Oak?¿El muchacho que me obsequió la flor?- se preguntó cuando se acercó a la ventana, observando que el cielo estaba estrellado.


	4. Chapter 4 Un duelo de entrenamiento

**IV: UN DUELO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Una mañana fría de cielo nublado; el pronóstico se desviaba a suponer que llovería pero fue todo lo contrario en el clima de Ciudad Tecno.

Los muchachos se levantaban para atender a sus pokemon, cuando se acercaron a la habitación de Pikachu para averiguar como había amanecido el pokemon eléctrico.

-Buenos días Ash- le saludó Misty y el aludido sonrió ante la visita de sus dos amigos.

-Buen día-.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Pikachu?- le preguntó Brock al pokemon que estaba despierto con algunas vendas en su cuerpecito y quien le respondió con la señal de la victoria.

-Pika-chu-.

En ese momento, ingresó Jules con una bandeja de comida para el paciente pokemon, con una actitud serena y acompañada de Pichu.

-Buenos días, muchachos-.

-Buenos días- respondieron al coro-.

-¿Cómo amaneció el paciente más valiente de toda la ciudad, eh?- le preguntó al pokemon eléctrico, y Pikachu se avergonzó colocando su manita detrás de la cabeza; Jules sonrió al ver el incomodo del pokemon cuando Pichu se montó en la cama para estar al lado del paciente.

-¿Esa es la comida de Pikachu?- le preguntó Ash.

-Así es; mientras está hospitalizado tiene que llevar una dieta estricta-.

-¿Cuál es la base de esa alimentación?- preguntó Brock.

-Altos concentrados de vitaminas con frutos que les agradan a los pokemon; en este caso galletas vitamínicas de manzana-.

-¿No se les permite comer nada que no sea lo que le den mientras está internado?- preguntó Misty.

-Tú lo has dicho-.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, mientras Jules le acomodaba la comida a Pikachu para que este digiriera a gusto. Al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea que estaba fuera del contexto y después de que Jules le sirvió la comida al pokemon eléctrico, Ash se la planteó.

-Jules... ¿te puedo retar a una batalla pokemon?-.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Ash, a excepción de Jules quien sonrió.

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió -¿Cuándo quieres que la tengamos?-.

-¡Ahora!-.

-De acuerdo... ¿qué clase de pokemon quieres usar?-.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-.

-Bueno, es una batalla de entrenamiento ¿no? Te puedo preguntar que pokemon quieres usar para yo poder usar el mismo y así tener una batalla unánime en habilidades, ¿no crees?-.

-No había pensando en eso-.

-¿Te parece bien?-.

-Sí claro-.

-¿Qué tipo de pokemon quieres usar en esta pelea?-.

-Piénsalo bien, Ash- le sugirió Brock.

-Para este tipo de batallas, utiliza un pokemon en el cual quieras mejorar algo- añadió Misty y Ash recordó que Jules era una entrenadora pokemon de tipo fuego.

-Utilizaré un tipo fuego- respondió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y Jules le miró con suspicacia.

-De acuerdo, utilizaré también un tipo fuego- contestó Jules y Pikachu y Pichu se les quedaron mirando extrañados.

Ambos entrenadores salieron al patio trasero del laboratorio, donde se encontraba un campo de batalla de grama. Misty y Brock se ubicaron en un extremo para poder presenciar la batalla, cuando el profesor Ketchum se les acercó.

-Buenos días, muchachos-.

-Buenos días, profesor Ketchum- respondieron al coro.

-Veo que Jules y Ash van a tener una batalla pokemon-.

-Así es- dijo Misty.

-¿Qué clase de pokemon van a utilizar?-.

-Pokemon tipo fuego- le respondió Brock y el profesor cambió de ademán repentinamente

–Buena suerte hijo... la vas a necesitar- murmuró el profesor y Misty que estaba a su lado, le escuchó para luego sentirse un poco preocupada ante el comentario del padre de su amigo...

-Esta batalla será sin límite de tiempo, utilizando sólo un pokemon tipo fuego- dijo Jules y Ash aprobó.

-La batalla inicia... ¡ahora!- indicó Brock y ambos entrenadores se prepararon.

-¡Cindaquil, yo te elijo!- gritó Ash lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon de fuego, quien salió chillando su nombre para al instante encender su espalda.

Jules notó algo en el pokemon de fuego de su oponente y pareció alegrarse, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Flareom, ve!- gritó la joven y la evolución de Evve con la piedra de fuego apareció sin aire de gran maestría, manteniéndola escondida para desapercibir a su enemigo.

-¡Que lindo!- exclamó Misty y Brock miró con el ceño fruncido al pokemon de la aprendiz del profesor Ketchum.

-Cindaquil, embestida- le indico Ash y el pokemon se dirigió rápidamente al pokemon de su contrincante.

Jules observó detenidamente los movimientos de Cindaquil, y arqueó los labios en forma de sonrisa.

-Flareom, agilidad- dijo la joven y el pokemon obedeció, dirigiéndose a Cindaquil –Ahora embiste a Cindaquil por la derecha- le indicó y Flareom embistió a Cindaquil, quién salió volando ante la fuerte embestida de su oponente.

Ash quedó perplejo ante lo que veía, al igual que Misty y Brock mientras el profesor se mantenía a la expectativa, sereno.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- se preguntó Ash.

-Ahora utiliza tu confusión, Flareom- le dijo Jules y el pokemon hizo brillar sus ojos, para atacar a Cindaquil manteniéndolo sin movilidad.

Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos y extrañados.

-¿Cómo es posible que Flareom utilice ataques psíquicos?- s preguntó Brock anonadado cuando el profesor tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo se explica eso profesor?- le preguntó Misty.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero existe la hipótesis de que cualquier evolución de Evve, expuesta a un elevado nivel de entrenamiento, es capaz de utilizar ataques psíquicos-.

-Como lo pensé- murmuró Brock y Misty le vio –Ese Flareom está muy bien entrenado, pero Jules le ha entrenado para que pase desapercibido ante cualquier retador-.

-¡Cindaquil!- exclamó Ash y el pequeño pokemon, encendiendo sus llamas, logró zafarse de la confusión de Flareom.

Todos sonrieron dichosos, cuando Ash notó que la expresión de Jules no había cambiado ante tal hecho.

-Usa tu lanzallamas- le indicó y Cindaquil dirigió su típico poder hacia su oponente, cuando Flareom usó la agilidad para esquivarlo y acercarse de igual manera a Cindaquil, apareciéndosele muy cerca.

-Mirada penetrante- le indicó Jules y Flareom encendió sus ojos, causando temor en el pokemon de Ash –Ahora... lanzallamas-.

Flareom chamuscó a Cindaquil, quien salió chamuscado del ataque, cayendo cerca de Ash.

-¡Cindaquil!- exclamó su entrenador mientras este trataba de levantarse-.

-Golpe de cola- le dijo Jules a Flareom y este golpeó tempestivamente a Cindaquil, dejándolo más lastimado.

-¡Levántate amigo!- exclamaba Ash -¡Yo sé que tu puedes soportar más que eso Cindaquil! ¡Vamos!-.

Brock notó algo raro en su amigo.

-Ash está perdiendo su paciencia- comentó cuando el profesor le asintió, dándole la razón.

-Puede que Cindaquil posea una gran agilidad como lo demostró en un inició, pero en cuestión de contraataque está inexperto- aclaró el padre de Ash y Misty miró preocupada a Cindaquil, quien se había levantado, manteniéndose en pie.

Ash se alegró por su pokemon para estar en esas condiciones, cuando Jules se cruzó de brazos mientras Flareom esperaba nueva orden de su experimentada entrenadora.

-Bien hecho Cindaquil, ahora trata de utilizar tu agilidad- le indicó Ash y el pokemon de fuego desapareció, dirigiéndose en torno a Flareom.

Jules, observando detenidamente otra vez la agilidad del pokemon de su contrincante, suspiró frustrada y dirigió su mirada a Flareom.

-Flareom, usa tu ataque rápido- le indicó y su pokemon contrarrestó la agilidad de Cindaquil, quien cayó rendido y respirando agitadamente... sin darse por vencido.

-Cindaquil- murmuró Ash, tratando de no rendirse tan pronto y trató de pensar en un ataque que sirviera contra Flareom, en algún sentido.

-Todos pierden contra Jules por ese simple error- pensó el profesor Ketchum, observando a su aprendiz, quien permanecía tranquila, analizando cada uno de los movimientos del pokemon de su hijo, como si ella estuviera peleando en vez de su pokemon de fuego.

-¡Vamos amigo, levántate!- gritó Ash y Cindaquil le obedeció.

-¡No presiones a tu pokemon Ash!- le exclamó Jules en forma de sugerencia –Espera a que se recobre de los ataques sufridos, para que así puedas ordenarle un nuevo ataque-.

Ash asintió, esperando que su pokemon tratara de recobrarse, cuando observó que Cindaquil encendió sus llamas, pero no con la misma intensidad de un principio.

-Cindaquil está agotado- murmuró Ash –Pero aún así quiere pelear para demostrar que no es pokemon débil-.

Jules sonrió ante la persistencia del pokemon de Ash, cuando Flareom se preparó para atacar.

-Flareom... utiliza tu ataque ascua- le indicó y el pokemon de fuego dirigió a su oponente chispas de fuego, que Cindaquil esquivaba con normalidad.

El profesor Ketchum no entendió el por qué del ataque de Jules y le miró con cautela.

-Lo estas haciendo bien, Cindaquil- le halagaba Ash mientras Misty y Brock veían bastante interesados.

Jules sonrió maliciosamente.

-Flareom, acelera la velocidad del ataque- dijo la joven y el pokemon frunció el ceño, logrando que las chispas fueran lo más rápido posible.

Esta vez, Cindaquil tuvo un poco más de dificultad al esquivar las flamas del ataque, que se produce en el nivel 31.

-Aceleró el ataque ascua- pensó Ash, cayendo en cuenta de lo que pretendía su contrincante -¡Cindaquil, trata de dar lo mejor de ti utilizando tu agilidad al máximo!- le exclamó cuando el aludido aprobó al instante.

Jules se alegró al ver que Ash descifró lo que ella pretendía.

-Ahora utiliza tu lanzallamas desviándolo en tres direcciones, Flareom- le indicó y el pokemon lanzó el ataque por la derecha, por la izquierda y hacia el centro dirigiéndolo hacia su oponente.

Cindaquil saltó esquivando el ataque cuando Jules miró la reacción, frunciendo el ceño en señal de picardía.

-Caíste- pensó y Flareom le miró de reojo, y esta le asintió –Agilidad y embiste desde arriba- le indicó cuando rápidamente Flareom desapareció, para luego presentarse encima de Cindaquil, arremetiéndolo fuertemente contra el piso; el pokemon de Ash no pudo evadir el sorpresivo ataque y cayó fuertemente, desmayándose para no poder continuar.

-¡Cindaquil!- gritó su entrenador acercándosele para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Cindaquil no puede continuar, la ganadora de esta batalla es Jules y su pokemon Flareom- dijo Brock indicando el final de la batalla y Misty se acercó a Ash para ver la condición de su pokemon de fuego.

Flareom pareció sonreír, cuando Jules se le acercó agachándose a su lado para acariciarlo en señal de orgullo; Flareom se le aproximó para lamerle la mejilla a su entrenadora y esta sonrió ante el acto.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Flareom, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le halago y enseguida le abrazó suavemente, para sentir el pelaje de su mejor pokemon de fuego –Regresa a tu pokebola, necesitas descansar- le sugirió y abriendo su pokebola niveladora, Flareom ingresó en ella asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Jules se acercó a Ash, para ver el estado de Cindaquil; el profesor hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó Brock y la joven entrenadora de pokemon tipo fuego tomó al Cindaquil entre sus brazos.

-Discúlpame si fui demasiado ruda, Cindaquil- se disculpó cuando el pequeño pokemon se le acercó para acurrucarse en su hombro derecho en señal de aceptación –Creo que eso significa un sí-.

-Cindaquil no es un pokemon rencoroso- comentó Misty y Ash observó detenidamente la pokebola de Flareom.

-Cindaquil posee algunas heridas, pero no son tan graves como se ven; lo que está es agotado por la batalla y requerirá de tiempo para reponerse- le respondió el profesor Ketchum a Brock cuando Ash señaló la pokebola de Flareom.

-Jules, ¿esa es una pokebola Apricot?- le preguntó y la aludida observó la pokebola que señalaba Ash, para luego aprobarle.

-Así es, Ash- respondió cuando Misty y Brock observaron la pokebola en el cinturón de color café caído hacia la izquierda de la cintura de la muchacha.

-¿Qué clase de bola Apricot es?- le preguntó Misty.

-Una bola niveladora-.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste, Jules?- le preguntó Brock.

-Cierta vez fui al pueblo Azalia a hacer un mandado del profesor y aproveché para pedirle una al profesor Kurt, que me la dio en forma de pago por la encomienda mandada-.

-Ya veo- dijo Ash cuando el profesor Ketchum observó a Cindaquil, para luego retirarlo del hombro de la muchacha.

-Este pokemon necesita reposo absoluto; será mejor que lo llevemos al laboratorio para que se recupere- sugirió el padre de Ash y todos aprobaron, retirándose del campo de batalla.

Hora del almuerzo. Todos se encontraban en la cafetería del laboratorio digiriendo la segunda comida del día, cuando Ash dejó de mover sus cubiertos, pensando en la condición de Cindaquil.

-No te preocupes, Ash- le sugirió Brock.

-Tu padre dijo que no se encuentra grave, sólo necesita reposo, es todo- añadió Misty.

Ash les miró un poco aliviado, cuando Jules se les acercó con su bandeja.

-¿Puedo?-.

-Si claro- le dijo Ash y la joven se sentó a su lado; Misty se sintió incómoda -¿Cómo se encuentra Cindaquil?-.

-Está descansando en la misma habitación de Pikachu; si hubieras visto la reacción de tu pokemon al ver a su compañero en su misma condición, se preocupó y le hizo compañía hasta que se durmiera-.

-Eso es bello por parte de Pikachu, ¿no lo crees Brock?- comentó Misty y el aludido asintió dándole la razón.

-Se nota que tus pokemon son muy apegados, Ash- dijo Jules y este sonrió –Dime, ¿hace cuanto tienes a tu Cindaquil?-.

-Hace como seis meses, más o menos-.

-Ya veo, ¿sabes? Le falta un poco de entrenamiento en contraataque, pero en agilidad está bien-.

-De eso me di cuenta cuando tu Flareom utilizó su ataque ascua, pero... ¿por qué no funcionó la agilidad de Cindaquil en un inicio?-.

-Porque su agilidad es monótona-.

-¿Monótona?- preguntó Brock extrañado, mientras Misty comía su almuerzo, dándole de comer a Togepi al tiempo.

-Mm Hm- asintió Jules.

-¿A qué te refieres con ello?- le preguntó Ash.

-Me refiero a que la agilidad de Cindaquil no varía cuando ataca de diferentes maneras; de ello me di cuenta apenas utilizó su agilidad en un inicio-.

-Y eso te dio cierta ventaja- comentó Misty.

-Así es-.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?- le preguntó Ash y Jules aprobó.

-Mira, es sencillo: el ataque de tu Cindaquil es en zigzag y no lo varía en ningún momento, cualquier entrenador pasa por inadvertido este error y ataca normalmente. Si hubiera sido otra persona tal vez hubiera perdido ante ti, pero me di cuenta de su movimiento y me adelanté diciéndole a Flareom en qué lugar aparecerías en base a su movimiento continuo-.

-Entonces, me quieres decir que... -

-Trata de que Cindaquil varíe su dirección de agilidad, no siempre va a ser en forma de zigzag, puedes tratar de que haga combinaciones sin que los pasos posean una secuencia definida, así lograras confundir a tu oponente-.

-¿Y en cuestión de contraataque?-.

-Entrénalo más en el uso de su lanzallamas, también logrando que lo haga en diferentes direcciones a la vez sin tener que recurrir directamente al tornado de fuego-.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Misty -¡Me sorprendes de manera, Jules! Sabes mucho sobre los pokemon tipo fuego-.

-No es para tanto Misty, sólo lo básico y lógico de los ataques, es todo-.

-Ojalá yo pudiera tener esa capacidad de lógica para con mis pokemon de agua-.

-¿Eres entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua?-.

-Así es-.

-¿Y por qué decidiste ser entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua, eh?

-Porque desde pequeña me han gustado y ese ha sido mi mayor sueño; además, soy una de las líderes del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Claro, aunque el gimnasio sólo es usado para fines de entretenimiento-.

-¿Te refieres a que hacen espectáculos en el gimnasio?-.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Misty mientras Ash terminaba su comida meditando en las palabras de Jules al igual que Brock que le daba de comer a Togepi –¿Y tú Jules? ¿Por qué quieres ser entrenadora de pokemon tipo fuego?-.

La aludida sonrió suspirando hondo.

-Casi todas las personas suelen convertirse en entrenadores de pokemon tipo agua... - se detuvo al ver que Misty pareció incomodarle el comentario -¡No lo tomes a mal! Los pokemon acuáticos son interesantes, no lo niego, por ello casi todos los prefieren... en cierto sentido "relegando" a los otros tipos de pokemon que existen. Siempre observé que los pokemon de agua le tenían gran ventaja a los pokemon tipo fuego, y desde ese momento decidí entrenarlos para que fueran más fuertes a los ataques de esos pokemon-.

-Y tengo que admitir que los pokemon tipo fuego son muy elegantes-.

-En eso tienes razón; además, tengo la certeza de decirte que Ash ha tenido pokemon tipo fuego antes... al igual de Brock-.

El muchacho quedó asombrado, cuando Togepi cogió por si solo una galleta del plato del amigo de su entrenadora.

-¿Co... cómo lo supiste?-.

-Soy una entrenadora de pokemon fuego Brock, tengo experiencia; además, las personas que tienen un pokemon tipo fuego tienen una esencia especial, no sabría explicarte el por qué- respondió Jules cuando Ash se acordó de Charizard.

-¿Cómo estará?- pensó.

-Y... ¿podrías decir que pokemon tipo fuego tuve?- le retó Brock y Jules negó.

-Hasta allá no llega mi percepción, sólo puedo identificar quien posee pokemon tipo fuego-.

-Jules, ¿no posees pokemon tipo agua?- le preguntó Misty y la aludida sonrió.

-Si, sólo tengo uno pero admito que no lo tengo muy bien entrenado-.

-¿Cuál es?-.

-Un Wartotle-.

-¿Y tienes pokemon tipo roca?- le preguntó Brock y Jules dudó en responder a esa pregunta...

-No, no tengo ninguno Brock- mintió.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar a Wartotle, Jules- le comentó Misty.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-.

-¡Claro! Además, aprovecharía para entrenar a los míos-.

-¿Pero ustedes acaso no van rumbo a la Liga Jotho?-.

-Así es, pero ¿qué sucede con ello?-.

-Sucede que el torneo empieza dentro de nueve meses-.

-¡Nueve meses!- exclamó Ash atragantándose con el último bocado de su almuerzo.

-Si, dentro de nueve meses, ¿por qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no lo sabias?- le preguntó y Ash negó.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo sólo te faltan cinco gimnasios para poder participar en la Liga Jotho, Ash- le recordó Brock.

-Pero ¿ya te registraste, o no?- le preguntó al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y este asintió –Entonces no hay problema-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Ash.

-Por que la Liga espera 15 días antes de la inauguración que los entrenadores lleguen para que estén actualizados de cómo será el proceso en general-.

-Y dime Jules, ¿la Liga Jotho es igual a la Liga Pokemon?-.

-Pues no sabría decirte porque nunca he participado-.

-¿Y piensas participar?- le preguntó Misty y la aludida asintió.

-¿Pero ya tienes todas las medallas de los gimnasios para poder participar?- le preguntó Brock.

-No, pero yo cuento con una medalla especial-.

-¿Una medalla especial?- preguntaron al coro y Jules aprobó.

-Es una medalla en conocimiento general y habilidad en el manejo de pokemon desconocidos en batallas contra otros entrenadores; es una medalla parecida a la que da la Liga Pokemon a aquellos que en vez de ganar medallas en los gimnasios prefieran ganar el acceso a la Liga demostrando conocimiento amplio en el campo de los pokemon-.

-Brock, ¿te acuerdas cuando Ash trató de ganar esa medalla pero no pudo?- le recordó Misty y el joven asintió; Ash se quedó ileso.

-¿Por qué no la ganó?- preguntó Jules cuando a Ash le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

-Ocupó el último lugar de la lista general- le contestó Brock.

-¡Apenas estaba empezando cuando eso!- gritó Ash justificándose y todos le miraron irónicamente (¬¬)

-Me imagino que debiste salir en un buen puesto para que te pudieran dar la medalla, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Misty.

-Así es; ocupé el tercer puesto-.

-¿Y a cuantos le dan esa medalla?-.

-A los cinco primeros; a los cinco siguientes les dan otra medalla que sólo les abarca la mitad de las medallas de los gimnasios-.

-Es decir que tiene que ganar cuatro medallas de los gimnasios para poder ingresar a la Liga Jotho- dedujo Brock y Jules le dio la razón.

-Siempre y cuando se hayan registrado-.

La hora del almuerzo había acabado y los chicos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Pikachu para ver cómo se encontraba Cindaquil, donde también estaba Pichu que no se separaba del pokemon eléctrico en ningún momento.


	5. Chapter 5 Despedida

**V: LA DESPEDIDA **

En este día, los chicos se encontraban en un campo de batalla acuático, donde se desarrollaría una batalla pokemon entre Misty y Jules. Ash, Brock, Togepi, Pichu y Pikachu eran solo simples observadores de una batalla que había pedido Misty para poder entrenar un poco.

-Sólo utilizaremos un pokemon tipo acuático, ya que sólo posees uno, ¿de acuerdo?- le sugirió Misty ubicada en el extremo derecho (desde la vista de los espectadores) a su contrincante.

-Cómo tu digas, Misty- dijo Jules asintiéndole, un poco nerviosa porque peleas acuáticas no eran su fuerte.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de Jules, Brock?- le preguntó Ash.

-Bueno... Misty es una experimentada entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua, pero no puedo decir nada por el momento de Jules, hay que ver cómo se desenvuelven antes de lanzar un juicio-.

-Si, tienes razón- murmuró Ash mirando a las dos contrincantes, cuando Brock se levantó.

-Esta batalla es sin límite de tiempo, y empieza... ¡ahora!- exclamó y bajó su brazo en señal de inicio.

-¡Pokebola, ve!- gritó Misty y el objeto esférico se abrió, dando paso a Staryu.

-Wartortle, ¡yo te elijo!- exclamó Jules y el pokemon acuático salió airoso, manteniendo el equilibrio entre los flotadores que yacían en la gran piscina.

-Staryu, chorro de agua- le indicó Misty y el pokemon obedeció al instante.

-Wartortle, esquiva el chorro de agua y sumérgete en la piscina- dijo Jules y el Pokemon evadió el chorro de agua de su contrincante, para luego introducirse en el agua –Ahora utiliza tu agilidad-.

Wartortle se dirigía con sigilo al Pokemon estrella.

-Staryu, utiliza tu ataque de burbujas- le dijo su entrenadora, y el pokemon obedeció lanzando miles de burbujas de su pico superior.

El agua se empezaba a tornar espesa por el ataque, y Wartortle se detuvo, esquivando las burbujas para atacar a su contrincante por la espalda; Jules se percató de lo que pretendía hacer su pokemon y sonrió levemente.

-Wartortle, embestida ¡ahora!- exclamó su entrenadora y el pokemon salió de repente del agua para golpear por la espalda a su contrincante, quién cayó estrepitosamente en el agua.

-¡Staryu!- exclamó Misty preocupada.

-Wartortle, forcejea con Staryu hasta que se canse- le indico Jules y Wartortle desde las profundidades, obedeció a su entrenadora y combatió con el pokemon estrella durante largo tiempo, pero este no se cansaba tan rápido porque estaba bien entrenado.

-Staryu, chorro de agua- le gritó Misty y el pokemon lanzó su ataque, sacando a Wartortle de las aguas de la piscina.

La evolución de Squirtle cayó en uno de los flotadores, algo extenuado, pero se mantuvo en pie, esperando nueva orden de su entrenadora; Jules se percató de algo.

-_¿Por qué?_- pensó la aludida observándole -_¿Por qué si sabe que nunca le dedico tiempo hace su mayor esfuerzo por ganar esta batalla?-._

-Muy bien Staryu- le halagaba Misty a su pokemon – Ahora, embiste a Wartortle- le indicó y Staryu se dirigió a su contrincante rápidamente.

Jules pudo comprender el esfuerzo de su pokemon, que confiaba en ella aunque esta no le entrenara de igual manera que a su compañero Flareom y Pichu; la joven se tornó seria.

-Wartortle, chorro de agua- le indicó y el pokemon lanzó de su boca el ataque líquido.

Staryu se detuvo en seco.

-Staryu... reflejo- le indicó Misty y el pokemon saltó, produciendo enfrente de él un pequeño espejo salido de su gema roja, que detuvo el ataque de su adversario, desviándolo.

-Wartortle, aumenta tu chorro de agua- le dijo Jules y el pokemon obedeció, elevando la presión del ataque.

El pokemon estrella saltó y utilizó su agilidad para acercarse a su contrincante, cuando utilizó su embestida para derribarlo, y hacerlo caer en el agua... rendido.

-¡Bien hecho, Staryu!- gritó Misty alegremente, cuando el pokemon chapoteó de alegría al caer.

-Wartortle- murmuró Jules preocupada, cuando saltando de flotador en flotador, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su pokemon, un poco malherido.

-Wartortle no puede continuar; Staryu es el ganador- indicó Brock y su amigo de Pueblo Paleta se levantó.

-¡Fue una gran batalla, chicas!- les exclamó Ash y ambos chicos les aplaudieron, al igual que Togepi, Pichu y Pikachu.

-Gracias, chicos- les dijo Misty cuando Staryu se le acercó –Lo hiciste bien Staryu, estoy orgullosa de ti- le halagó y el pokemon acuático se chilló algo.

-Wartortle, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Jules levantándolo y este asintió lentamente –Te prometo que te voy a entrenar al igual que Flareom, amigo- le comentó y el pokemon le miró extrañado –Me di cuenta que te ignoré por estar pensando en mejorar sus ataques, al igual que los de Pichu-.

Wartortle bajó su cabeza.

-Wartortle... quiero que me disculpes por haberte relegado de esa manera; te prometo que te tendré más en cuenta, entrenándote en puntos débiles, ¿qué te parece?-.

El pokemon se levantó, para luego aprobarle con una humilde sonrisa; a Jules parecieron surgirle unas lágrimas ante el perdón recibido, cuando abrazó a su pokemon fuertemente.

Misty observaba dichosa la escena, cuando llamó a Staryu a su pokebola para acercársele a Jules.

-No pensé que tuvieras ese problema con Wartortle-.

-Lo tenía... hasta ahora- dijo Jules y miró a su pokemon, quien le tomó la mano derecha; la joven se levantó.

-¿Sabes? Manejaste muy bien a tu Wartortle, Jules-.

-No mejor que tú con tu Staryu, Misty-.

-Pues... gracias por el cumplido-.

-Estoy segura que serás una gran entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua-.

-Y tú una experimentada entrenadora de pokemon tipo fuego-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, cuando los muchachos se acercaron a la orilla de la piscina, llamándoles.

-¡Excelente batalla, Misty!- le exclamó Ash y la aludida pareció ruborizarse levemente; Jules se percató de ello.

-Wartortle, regresa a tu pokebola; necesitas descansar- dijo su entrenadora y la evolución de Squirtle fue guardado en su respectiva pokebola.

De repente, el flotador empezó a moverse, y las chicas cayeron al agua, perdiendo el equilibrio. Los chicos se sorprendieron al instante, pero al tiempo se echaron a reír a carcajadas de sus dos amigas. Ambas chicas salieron a flote, sosteniéndose en el flotador que las echó al agua, mirándose incómodas por haberse mojado.

Después de un largo rato, Ash se encontraba con su padre ayudándole en el laboratorio, mientras Brock daba un paseo sólo por las instalaciones del lugar de investigaciones pokemon de la Ciudad Tecno.

Misty se encontraba en su habitación, secándose su húmedo cabello pelirrojo, cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo y Jules ingresó, ya vestida con otra ropa.

-Hola Misty-.

-Hola-.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo... personal?-.

-Si... claro- dudó la joven y Jules se sentó al frente de su interlocutora.

-Misty... ¿te gusta alguien?-le preguntó y la aludida se incomodó -¡No! ¡No se sientas así! Si no quieres responderme, no hay problema... no es tu obligación-.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó Misty mientras Togepi jugaba con la toalla de su entrenadora.

-Bueno... me pareció notarlo-.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-.

-Si piensas que no hay problema en que lo sepa... -.

Misty bajó la cabeza, para luego acercarse a la ventana y observar lo que ocurría afuera con el profesor Ketchum y su hijo, quienes examinaban a un Tauros enfermo con ayuda de la enfermera Joy. La joven líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste esbozó una leve sonrisa, en forma de resignación...

-Si... hay alguien que me gusta-.

-¿Y yo le conozco?- preguntó con curiosidad Jules, para despejar sus dudas.

-Eso no lo sé-.

-¿Cómo es él?- siguió insistiendo Jules, cuando Misty sonrió ante un pequeño desliz que tuvo su amigo con una herramienta.

-Él es... una persona especial; le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos vivido lindas y agradables experiencias-.

-Pero experiencias en el sentido de aventuras pokemon, ¿verdad?- comentó Jules y Misty volteó asombrada.

-¿Acaso sabes de quién hablo?-.

-Mm hm- asintió la aludida –Se observa de vez en cuando en tu mirada cuando te alegras por tus logros y sufres sus fracasos-.

-No lo creo... yo soy muy reservada-.

-Para el ojo de un chico, pero para el de una chica... eso es difícil de omitir, Misty-.

La pelirroja, volteó para seguir observando, cuando vio que Ash saltaba de alegría junto con Pikachu y Pichu por algo que había hecho. Jules se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Me refiero a que por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él en vez de estarlo ocultando-.

-Porque temo que... él me rechace-.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Jules y Misty le observó extrañada –Él no te es indiferente, te trata muy bien, de eso me he dado cuenta-.

-Pero tal vez sea porque somos amigos-.

-Misty... - le inquirió Jules –Yo no creo que él sea así; si eres capaz de enfrentarlo ten la seguridad de que encontraras el valor para decírselo-.

-¿Tú crees que él... me entienda?-.

-Claro; además, a mí me daría mucho gusto si ustedes dos fueran novios, hacen una bonita pareja-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Así es-.

Misty meditó por unos momentos, agachando su cabeza, cuando notó que Ash le saludaba desde el patio, con una pañoleta en la mano y una sonrisa cariñosa. Jules observó el acto, cuando miró de reojo a su amiga pelirroja quien sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Lo intentaré... cuando me sienta segura-.

-Bien dicho, espero que sea pronto-.

Misty observó a su amiga, para luego llenarse de curiosidad.

-Jules, ¿tú has estado enamorada?-.

-Sí, si lo he estado-.

-Y... ¿quién es el afortunado?-.

-Es un chico que es observador pokemon y que... en estos momentos... se encuentra en el laboratorio del profesor Oak-.

Misty abrió los ojos y la boca estupefacta, organizando sus ideas para poder decir solamente dos palabras un poco sin cohesión...

-¿Es Tracey?-.

-Mm hm- asintió Jules con una sonrisa-.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?-.

-Si, él vivió cierto tiempo en la ciudad, pero dime... ¿es cierto que Ash y tú le conocieron en las Islas Naranja?-.

-Así es; Tracey nos ayudó mucho en nuestro viaje-.

-Me alegro que así haya sido-.

-Y... ¿él conoce tus sentimientos?-.

-Claro, porque él fue quien... se me declaró-.

-¿No?-.

-Cómo lo oyes; a mí también me gustaba pero no era capaz de decírselo, sin embargo como él tuvo la iniciativa... aproveché para decirle mis sentimientos-.

-Y... ¿qué pasó después?-.

-Bueno, él emprendió su viaje para convertirse en el mejor observador pokemon del mundo y poder conocer a su gran ídolo el profesor Oak; yo nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo, y entonces él me hizo cumplir una promesa-.

-¿Cuál es esa promesa?-.

-Es... ser su novia si lograba conocer al profesor abuelo de Gary, el muchacho que me ofreció la flor aquel día-.

-¿Y la has cumplido?-.

-Claro... cuando Ash llamó al profesor Oak y después ustedes me comentaron sobre el Tracey que conocían, yo no me aguanté mi curiosidad y llamé... topándome con el susodicho y... arreglándolo todo-.

-En cierto sentido, su noviazgo inició hace tiempo cuando ambos sintieron que se querían, pero lo formalizaron al él cumplir su promesa y tu cumplir la tuya-.

-Tú lo has dicho-.

-Vaya, el mundo da giros inesperados- comentó Misty y Jules sonrió, cuando llamaron a la puerta y las chicas salieron de la habitación; Misty sostuvo en brazos a Togepi que lo había escuchado todo sin entender.

-Misty, ya nos vamos- le indicó Brock con su morral en la espalda.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó la aludida frustrada y el chico aprobó.

-Bueno... es tiempo de que sigan con su viaje- comentó Jules cuando ambos chicos se miraron... un poco resignados.

Ash, Misty y Brock se encontraban en la entrada del laboratorio tecnológico, junto al profesor Ketchum y a su aprendiz, despidiéndose para continuar con su viaje rumbo a la Liga Jotho.

-Agradezco la hospitalidad que tuvieron con nosotros en el laboratorio, papá- decía Ash y Misty y Brock hicieron una reverencia; Pikachu se encontraba un poco triste.

-No es nada Ash, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos a Ciudad Tecno-.

-¡Jules, te voy a extrañar muchísimo!- exclamó Brock llorando y tomándole las manos a la susodicha, quien le veía extrañada –Pero si quieres puedes dejarme tu teléfono, tu dirección o tu correo electrónico para poder estar en contacto... -.

Misty se fastidió ante la actitud de su casanova amigo y le haló la oreja, retirándolo al instante.

-Estará en contacto si dejas de acosarla- le indicó y al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le surgió una gota en la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza; Jules sonrió.

Pichu observó a Pikachu son ademán de tristeza, cuando el pokemon eléctrico de Ash se bajó del hombro de su entrenador, para poder acercarse a su amiga y darle un cálido abrazo de amistad, dándole a entender que nunca se "separarían".

-Será muy difícil para Pichu aceptar la partida de Pikachu- comentó Jules observando la escena conmovida.

-Si, tienes razón- murmuró Ash cuando se agachó para dirigirle unas palabras al pokemon de su amiga –Pichu, nos volveremos a ver en la Liga Jotho y espero que seas más fuerte de lo que eres ahora para poder enfrentarnos en un gran duelo-.

-¡Pi-chu!- exclamó el pokemon y Jules sonrió.

-Muchachos, cuiden muy bien de Ash y nunca lo dejen sólo; él los estima muchísimo- les indicó el profesor Oak a Brock y Misty.

-Así lo haremos, profesor- dijo Brock cuando el padre de Ash se acercó a Togepi, en brazos de Misty.

-Para la próxima te estudiaré con más atención, ¿de acuerdo amiguito?- le comentó haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas y el pokemon pre-histórico chilló alegre.

-Profesor, ¿cree que algún día Togepi evolucionará?- le preguntó Misty.

-Si lo entrenas cómo es debido, ten la seguridad de que así será- le contestó el hombre de cabello negro y bata blanca, que debajo de esta vestía un suéter de lana rojo y un pantalón negro.

Jules se acercó a su amiga pelirroja, no antes posándose en su hombro Pichu ya feliz, con unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste, Misty- le recordó –Algún día lo podrás cumplir... estoy segura-.

-Eso espero- dijo Misty y los chicos se quedaron dudosos.

-¿De qué rayos hablaran?- se preguntó Brock cuando Ash miró a Misty extrañado, con un semblante que la chica pelirroja... le agradaba de él.

Los tres chicos se despidieron del profesor Oak y de Jules en la distancia, agitando los brazos en señal de adiós.

-¡Hasta luego!- les exclamaba la joven aprendiz del padre de Ash -¡Nos volveremos a ver en la Liga Jotho!-.

Y Ash, Misty y Brock... siguieron su viaje rumbo a la liga Jotho, en busca del siguiente gimnasio, sin esperar qué nuevas aventuras les acontecerán, en un futuro no muy lejano.

"**ESTA HISTORIA... CONTINUARÁ"**


End file.
